


And Receiving

by Vargras



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, hands u a shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 09:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vargras/pseuds/Vargras
Summary: Byleth attempts to take part in Garreg Mach's latest fad.





	And Receiving

For the first time in as long as he could remember since the moment she had first spoken to him, Sothis had been rendered speechless.

She had flitted and floated about, of course, tilting her head this way and that, trying to figure out just what it was he had busied himself with. And yet, despite all that she had seen and experienced, she was well and truly flummoxed. She spoke slowly, almost hesitantly, as she peered over his shoulder. "Just what _are_ you doing?"

"I'm shipping," he replied succinctly.

With her question still unanswered, she followed with another. "Is that one of your curious mortal rituals?"

"It's apparently the big thing around the Monastery right now. Students shipping between themselves, and even with the professors, has been quite popular. I thought I'd take part in it to help me settle in with them a bit more, make me seem more familiar."

"How very clever of you! Ah, but..." Sothis paused and stared at Byleth, a finger upon her chin as she pondered a thought. "...How does it work?"

To that, Byleth gave a look of his own at the box in front of him, and then at the empty shipping label in his hand. Brow furrowed, he shrugged.

"...I have no idea."


End file.
